


Gasoline

by Kandju



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foul Language, Mention of sex, Optimus Prime - Freeform, Possible smut, Reader-Insert, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Optimus Prime, optimus prime x reader, orion pax - Freeform, orion pax x reader, yandere optimus prime x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandju/pseuds/Kandju
Summary: Y/N L/N had recently moved to Jasper, Nevada when she was abruptly forced into a war she had no motivation to be part of. The only reason she and her father had moved there was because they wanted peace and quiet. But as usual, everywhere Y/N went, trouble never seemed far behind. When she was first unintentionally introduced to the Autobots, everything already seemed to be in the worst phase. Their leader was wandering around base, without any memories of who he really was during the time they needed him most. Now THAT was just too much for the overwhelmed young human. Her burdening stress was replaced by intense fear when the sweet Orion Pax remembered that he was truly a Prime. A horribly lovesick, lustful Prime.





	1. Preface

Y/N's scream echoed around her as she fell, the wind aggressively whipping her h/c hair around her face. The face of her guardian was what scared her most as the fierce wind whistled around her from the force of her body, and the massive weight of the Autobot falling a short distance above her. His cobalt blue optics were intently locked on her and his servo was outstretched, mere inches away from grabbing her. The small female was to overwhelmed and frightened to angle her body upwards so she could reach out to him further, but that did not stop her from trying.

Optimus' expressive metal face harbored a determined, yet strained look as he struggled to reach her. Never had Y/N been scared in this kind of situation due to his presence, but the look he was currently expressing towards her terrorized her to the core. Y/N kept her wide e/c eyes fixed on him, too scared to attempt to look down. Though he was steadily gaining on her, she knew that it would be extremely unlikely that he would reach her by how long they had fallen for.  
The young human's bloodcurdling screams never ceased as the two continued to hurtle down the gaping holes blown beneath them from earlier. As the various dark colors of the Decepticon ship flashed by, Y/N felt a tiny tinge of hope as she felt her finger tips briefly brush the Autobot leader's. Just as she was able to completely grasp his middle digit with her hands, she hurtled through a medium sized, smoking hole that lead to the open sky. Horror flashed through Y/N's eyes as a ear splitting clang echoed above her, a sign that Optimus was to large to fall through the sizzling hole.

As he was abruptly caught by the bottom of the ship, the small human grabbed his middle digit with both hands and hung there, her legs dangling as she held on as tight as she could. Optimus let out a small groan from the force of the painful impact, a dazed expression visible in the depths of his caribbean blue optics. Y/N squeaked as she felt her hands slipping when the fierce winds below battered her tiny frame. This caused the huge mech above her to snap out of his daze and freeze up as he feared for his companion's life.

"Refrain from letting go, Y/N! I got you!"

He yelled commandingly down at her as he struggled to push his arm through the hole to reach for her. Y/N nodded wildly but still felt fear as her fingers slipped inch by inch down his digit. Just as he barely reached her with his other servo, a strong draft of wind barreled into the small female, effectively tearing her fingers off him. Optimus stared down at her, horror and pain clear on his expressive face as she fell. The last thing he heard and saw, was her tear filled e/c eyes and her scream and she disappeared through the clouds, as if she had simply never existed.


	2. Chapter One

Y/N let out a frustrated huff as she entered her small home and was greeted by the raucous barking of her father's dog. She had just returned home from school and was really not in the mood to deal with Winston's horrible, rasping barks. She swept a lock of h/c hair over her shoulder and threw her bag down on the wood floor before stomping towards the godawful excuse for a pet. She spoke in sickly sweet tone as she addressed the papillon she was currently cornering against the wall with peeling beige paint.

"Winston, are we being a little fuck today?"

The jet black dog responded with a deep growl emitting lowly from the base of it's furry chest. Y/N's bright, e/c eyes carried the expression of a maniac as she gradually made her way towards the vibrating dog. 

"Of course we are, aren't we? Maybe we should spend some time alone in the hot, dark basement-"

Before she could lunge at the little cretin, the garage door swung open and revealed her grease covered father. The teenager stood to her full height at the sight of him, the aggressive, dark furred dog completely forgotten. Y/N's father sighed and ran his greasy hands through his peppering hair before whistling at the black papillon cowering against the wall. Winston set his beady black eyes on Y/N and displayed his teeth one last time before tottering over to her father and leaned against his legs. Her father bend down and briefly ruffled the little dog's ears before standing straight and staring at his daughter.  
The awkward silence continued until her father broke it.

"Really Y/N? Winston's a little papillon, he couldn't hurt you if he tried."

Y/N broke their eye contact to glare at the little beast before glancing back up. The sight of his eyes that were so similar to hers never failed to provide her with comfort. The teenager remembered his soft scold and replied after a moment.

"He's a little attention suck, not a sweet little boo you seem to think he is."

She snapped as she struggled to keep her gaze off the little dog. Her dad sighed and gave her a look of disappointment, effectively replacing her anger with guilt. She sighed and spoke slower, an apologetic look on her face as she regarded the only person in the world she loved.

"I'm sorry dad... I just had a long day."

Her brawny father displayed his heart warming smile before stepping over Winston and engulfing his daughter in his hard, lean arms. Y/N buried her face in his chest, muffling her words as she spoke.

"Moving is harder than I thought... there's no one I want to be friends with..."

Mr. L/N sighed before releasing her and clasping her thin shoulders in his broad hands.

"We've only been in Jasper for two weeks peanut. You just need to remain openminded and be your usual, goofy self."

Y/N slowly nodded, her gaze averted as she absorbed the words of his usual lecture. Her father sighed and hugged her once more before kissing her head.

"And if that somehow doesn't work, we always got each other."

He briefly tickled her sides, making her giggle and grip his forearms with her thin, lithe hands. When he gently removed her hands from his arms, Y/N wrinkled her nose in disgust as she lifted her hands in front of her face.

"Ugh, dad, your hands got my hands all nasty."

She heard his deep, amiable laugh echo down their small hallway from the direction of the kitchen. The young teenager smiled at the sound of it and turned to grab her backpack from the floor where she had thrown it minutes earlier. She rolled her e/c eyes as she heard the annoying, familiar growl of the dog that had been forgotten for a few blissful moments. As she walked by, she couldn't help but stick her tongue out at the aggressive rat before climbing the stairs to her room.

Her room wasn't much... yet. Being a creative teenager, she couldn't wait to rip open the boxes pushed to the corner of the room and decorate her room. Her bed and dresser were already in place, which had been so since the day she and her father moved in. She sighed contently at her tidy, empty little space as she tossed her worn down bag at the foot of her bed. A low groan escaped her as she fell backwards into the comforter, earning a irksome squeak from the old bed as it strained under her sudden weight.

Y/N snorted at the noise and muttered to herself aloud.

"Even the bed teases me about my weight..."

She kicked off her converses and wiggled out of her Aerosmith t-shirt, leaving her in nothing but a thin tank top and cheap jeans. Her prepossessing, e/c eyes drifted to the ceiling as she laid in her comfortable bed, enjoying the cool air puffing from the air conditioner built into the ceiling. Truth be told, she already loved Jasper, Nevada. It was quiet, serene, and it was super easy to find a job. It was basically an everyday small town. Everyone knew each other, and it was a relatively tight and safe community.

Just as she was about to drift off, her phone abruptly vibrated in her pocket. With an annoyed huff, she yanked the prehistoric Iphone four out of her pocket and swiped past the lock screen. Her aggravation was immediately replaced by excitement when she read the email she had been expecting for awhile. Y/N had decided to offer her services as a babysitter to the Esquivel family. They had responded positively in the email, meaning she could finally earn some cash babysitting their youngest kid, Raphael.

Y/N playfully pumped her fists in the air before tossing her phone onto her nightstand and tucking herself under the sheets of her creaky bed. She felt good for the first time in weeks as she fell asleep and remained that way for the remainder of the late afternoon.


	3. Chapter Two

The sun shone intensely through Y/N's window, basking her form in the warm, bright morning glow. With a groan she managed to open her eyes, yawning as she blinked until her eyelids no longer stuck to her eyes. The teen groggily pushed herself off the bed, and unsteadily balanced on the balls of her heels. The weightless feeling in her legs was replaced by discomfort as her blood rushed down her limbs.

Y/N grunted as she staggered forward, resulting in her hip behind smashed against the corner of her nightstand. She collapsed onto her right side, her e/c eyes now wide open as she let out a low wail. The pain arcing through her pelvis was excruciating as she unassertively crawled onto her knees and stood up once more. The sound of her father's footsteps rapidly approaching was ignored by her as she leaned against the nightstand, her hands clutching her most certainly bruised hip.

Her bedroom door flew open and banged against the wall. Y/N glanced up at the cause of the banging of the door, her concerned father. His peppering h/c hair was fluffed and messy from sleep and dark circles were visible beneath his e/c eyes almost identical to hers. 

"You okay N/N? I heard you yell from downstairs."

Y/N released a low groan as she leaned away from the support of her nightstand, causing her bruised hip to ache. Her voice cracked from sleepiness as she assured her father.

"Yeah, I just busted my hip."

The crabbiness in her voice was unmistakable as she stretched to her full height and shuffled towards her father. The sudden warmth of his strong arms around her thin frame was extremely comforting as she wrapped her arms loosely around his torso. As usual, he gave her a tight, yet brief squeeze before releasing her. His dark, e/c eyes brightened and he smiled lovingly as he ruffled her disheveled h/c locks.

"Watch the hip today, it's gonna hurt like a bitch for awhile. Now go get ready before I drag you to school in your... pajamas?"

Y/N rolled her eyes and glanced down at her clothes, which were the same from yesterday. She looked up at her father her was harboring a cocky grin and she huffed in annoyance.

"Oh shut up, if you were as tired as me you would wear your clothes to bed too dad."

He cuffed the side of her head lightly before he turned around and walked out of her room, talking as he closed the door behind him.

"Watch that snappy mouth of yours kiddo."

Y/N snorted and and stumbled her way to the bathroom, a shower sounding like a terrific idea.

-<>-

The seventeen year old stared at her wet, h/c hair in the mirror. The locks were currently heavy and soaked from showering only moments before, so all the annoying sleep tufts were flattened down. She couldn't help but notice that the fading circles beneath her eyes made the e/c stand out more. Before she had glanced in the mirror, she had slipped on a new t-shirt and jeans.  
She would've criticized her reflection more, but she heard the sound of a plate slamming on a table from downstairs and her father's clearly agitated tone.

"Move it Y/N! You'll be late!"

Y/N growled in annoyance and shouted back due to her usual morning crankiness.

"What if I WANT to be late?"

Her father didn't reply, making her grab the comb and finally brush her hair as fast as she could. Usually when he didn't reply or make some sort of noise, it meant that he was starting to get angry. Y/N did not want to deal with her pissed off dad at six in the morning, it was too early for that kind of crap. Once her hair was managed, she threw the brush onto the counter and slipped a hair tie on her wrist before flinging open the bathroom door and repeating the action with her bedroom door.

She made sure her footsteps were heard as she hurried down the stairs; a sign to her father that she was listening. Y/N raced into the kitchen and plopped down onto a wood chair before pushing herself flush against the table. Just as she got situated, her father walked over with a plate of pancakes. He set the plate down in front of her and sharply cuffed the side of her head.

"What did I say earlier?"

Y/N rolled her e/c eyes and took the fork and knife clenched in his broad hands.

"Watch the attitude."

She mockingly voiced as she dug into the steaming pancakes, relishing the taste of the syrup and butter that topped them. Her father sighed in defeat and wandered out of the room to go hang out in the living room. Y/N's morning got slightly better as she ate her pancakes and messed with her father's dog; who was currently begging. She would pick a piece of her pancake and hold it in front of Winston, and before he could grab it she would eat it herself. It was a fun little trick she had been doing since day one of owning the little bastard.

The little pest followed her around the kitchen as she washed her plate and silverware, still begging for food that had already been consumed. By now, he was really annoying the damp hair teen and she considered locking him out in the yard. Of course, her father would not be very supportive of the idea so she would just push the raven colored dog away with her foot occasionally. Y/N climbed the stairs to her room with ease while the little papillon huffed and puffed it's way up the carpeted stairs; it's fat little torso clenching and unclenching as it struggled to breathe from the unwanted exercise.

Y/N took advantage of the out of shape dog by racing up the remaining stairs and escaping into her room; the sound of her door slamming near shook the walls. She panted and groaned when her father scolded her from downstairs. She waited until he went back to watching TV and stalked across her back to the bathroom; the door still ajar. Y/N pulled her damp hair up into a loose bun, little strands of her h/c hair free to brush across her forehead and cheeks. She applied chapstick to her chapped lips and thought about mascara, but decided she didn't need any makeup to impress anyone.

She rolled her eyes at the sound of Winston scratching at her door and shoved her books into her backpack before opening the door and pushing the dog away with her bare foot. The beady eyed dog followed her down the stairs; bumping into her legs as he occasionally slipped or tripped over himself. On the last few steps, Y/N side stepped the little papillon and watched gleefully as he basically rolled down the remainder of the stairs. Y/N then loosely gripped her bag and walked over to the front door; slipping on her socks and worn down converse with ease.

She stood up once more and slung her bag over shoulder and checked for her phone, which was securely pushed into her jeans pocket. 

"Bye dad!"

Y/N shouted, no cheer or happiness evident in her voice. 

"Have fun!"

He shouted back, earning a smart ass grumble from the teen as she opened the front door and slammed it behind her with as much force as she could muster; a sign of her moody defiance.


End file.
